Love Letters of Tokyo
by xsleepyheaderz
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were best friends since they were ten years old, but when Syaoran returns to Tokyo from America after three years [to their high school senior year], he claims he has no memory of her at all! What should Sakura do?


**Love Letters of Tokyo**

Hello everyone! This is my new story "Love Letters of Tokyo!" (yet it is also Cardcaptor Sakura!) This chapter is short but I will assure you that the next ones will be longer. Oh yeah and unlike my other CCS fanfic, this one is by third person view all the way. Please read and enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Over The Wall**

"I knew this was a bad idea," mumbled Sakura as she and her friend started climbing up the long and rough wall. She already had scratches on her legs.

"It's okay; at least we're not going to be late," said her friend Syaoran as he easily climbed up the wall. One of his hands gripped the top. "Here."

He reached out his other hand to grasp hers, but she didn't reach to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Dude, I'm STUCK!" said Sakura panting.

"Eh? Really?" said Syaoran, finally seeing that her foot was caught in a small hole.

"Ugh… it hurts," said Sakura. "Crap."

"Don't be such a wimp, we did this before," said Syaoran, a little impatient.

"That was because I left a freaking ladder here!" said Sakura as she tried to remove her foot from the hole.

"O-oh yeah," said Syaoran slowly scratching his head as he remembered. "Ahehe…"

"…Well," said Sakura. "Do you mind helping me out here?"

"Nah, you look funny like that," said Syaoran laughing a bit as he watched her struggle. "Go Sakura-chan, you can do it! Put your back into it! Go! Go!"

"Damn you…" she started.

By the way, the wall was pretty high.

"I'm just kidding; I'll help," he said chuckling as he reached towards her.

"Agh…" said Sakura as she tried to reach up to him. His fingers nearly touched hers when…

"HEY!" shouted a voice. They both froze.

"Get off the road, unless you want to be killed!" said the voice which sounded like a teacher's.

"Yes sir," said another voice, the voice of a student. Both Syaoran and Sakura sighed quietly in relief as the footsteps shuffled and died away.

The debris of the wall crumbled beneath Sakura's fingers and her hand started slipping.

"Ack!" she said as she lost her grip from her other hand on the wall.

"Sakura!" said Syaoran as he saw her start to fall.

"YEEK!" she cried, falling.

"Hey I got you…!" he said as he grabbed her wrist.

"No don't, you'll fall…!" she started.

But it was too late. They both fell from the wall, to the ground.

After a minute, Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. For a split second she realized that they fell from the pounding that started in her head.

"Agh… Syaoran…" she started sitting up. She looked down and saw Syaoran unconscious, and a little blood trickling down the side of his head.

"Hey," she said as she nudged him a little. He didn't move.

"_Oh my god," _she thought.

"Syaoran… get up…" she said, trying to shake him. Her voice rose by every second mixing with fear and panic.

"Syaoran you idiot… WAKE UP!" she cried shaking him. Syaoran opened one eye and she blinked.

"You…" she started.

He sat up and grinned.

"Haha, did I scare you?" he said. "You— OOF!"

Sakura socked him on the face and stormed away, her leg limping.

"H-Hey!" said Syaoran painfully rubbing his cheek. "Wait up!"

He caught up with her, but she didn't glance at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he started.

"You DUMBASS!" she screeched, blowing him away.

"Did I really scare you?" he said surprised. She looked up at him and her expression startled him.

"Were… were you crying?" he said reaching to her face. She slapped it away.

"No," she said, her tone icy.

"Then what the hell is THAT?" he said as he stared and pointed at her face.

"Where?" she exclaimed.

He quickly wiped her wet face with his hand. She turned red from his sudden reflex.

"Stupid," he said. "You were worried."

"No I wasn't!" she said.

"Yeah you were."

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

_DING DONG!_

The first bell of the school rang.

"CRAP!" they said in unison and began to run toward the school. Suddenly Sakura fell and Syaoran glanced back.

Her leg started to bleed as she got up. "You're bleeding…!" he said.

"No, this is just my red-colored sweat," she said sarcastically.

"Here, get on my back," said Syaoran ignoring her as he turned around so that his back faced her.

"What… why?" she started.

"Just do it or we'll be late!" he said.

"R-right…!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her legs. He ran his ass off toward the school. Luckly for them, they had reached over the wall instead of walking around the border so it took them less time to reach the school than usual.

"One minute left…!" she said as they reached the school door.

"Gah!" said Syaoran. As they reached their classroom, Syaoran glimpsed the teacher turning towards them.

"Sakura-chan, Li!" said their friend Tomoyo in surprise who saw them through the classroom door. "What happened—?"

"Take her in!" said Syaoran as he pushed Sakura through the door. Tomoyo and another friend, Chiharu quickly grabbed Sakura and helped her get seated.

"Hey!" shouted the teacher who saw Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran!" said Sakura as Syaoran closed the door in front of him and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, your leg is bleeding!" said Tomoyo brought out a small napkin.

"I'm fine, but Syaoran…" started Sakura.

"He's going to be okay," said Yamazaki grinning. "Since when did Li never get in trouble?"

"…"

The door suddenly opened and the teacher, Yukie, came in, grabbing Syaoran by the ear.

"Agh, I said I was sorry," he said, his voice strained from the pain. Sakura felt a little sorry for him. I mean… who wouldn't?

"No excuses!" said the teacher. "You know that you must promptly be seated at eight-thirty! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Uh… a lot?" said Syaoran. Some of the students laughed.

"Why you…!" said Yukie. "Go to your seat!"

"Yes ma'am," said Syaoran as he sat down on his seat, next to Sakura.

"I was being too considerate for your actions," said the teacher (Syaoran rolled his eyes). "But this has gone too far; your punishment is for you to run fifty laps around the track _after_ you help clean the classrooms."

Syaoran sighed.

"_Syaoran…"_ thought Sakura. She looked at him and after he saw that she was staring at him, winked at her. She quickly turned away.

"Oh? Hey Li you've got something on your face," said Chiharu.

"Is that blood?" asked Tomoyo.

"Ah!" said Syaoran, feeling his face. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and saw some dried blood that smeared on his hand.

"Oh my god, my handsome face was tainted with blood…!" he gasped (semi sarcastically). Some of the girls giggled and blushed. Sakura snorted.

After class the teacher sent out the test scores.

"Why are you so careless about the rules when you get scores like these," sighed the teacher as he handed Syaoran his test score.

"One-hundred as usual," read Yamazaki from Syaoran's back. "Li, you fag, how can you get these crazy ass scores?"

Sakura saw her test score; ninety-three. She glanced at Syaoran who sighed and prepared to sleep, then looked down on her test and sighed as well.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The school bell rang for the end of the day. "Clean up everyone, and then you are dismissed," said Yukie.

"Okay," said the students.

Sakura went to the restroom for paper towels and returned to see that Syaoran was not in the classroom.

"Where's Syaoran?" said Sakura looking around.

"Oh he wiped the windows and went to the track with the teacher," said Tomoyo sadly. "He really is going to run fifty laps."

"What?" Sakura surprised. "He usually ditches from his punishments after school…"

"Go see him Sakura-chan, we'll take care of this," said Rika. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo nodded.

"Thanks guys," said Sakura as she took her backpack and ran outside.

"Was she worried about him?" said Naoko softly.

"Can't you tell? It was so obvious," said Chiharu.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Well… I'm worried about both of them," said Rika.

"Speaking of being worried," said Yamazaki. "Did you know that—?"

"CAN IT!" said Chiharu throwing a bucket at him.

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura looked around the field and saw two figures at the track. "Syaoran…" she said slowly.

She slowly walked up to the teacher. "Twenty more left!" said Yukie.

"Aw gimme a break Kimura-sensei!" said Syaoran. "I was only late—"

"This was your fifty-seventh tardy!" said Yukie. "Run twenty more, or I'll add!"

Syaoran groaned and began to run again.

"Kimura-sensei…" said Sakura. Yukie turned to her and smiled. "Oh Kinomoto, what is it?" she said bemused.

"Oh, you can leave Li-san to me," said Sakura. "I'll make sure he does twenty more laps."

"But…" said Yukie.

"Don't worry Yukie-san," said a voice. "I'll take care of him."

"Terada-sensei?" said Sakura staring at the man.

"Thanks for watching over the class when I went to the meeting Yukie-san," he said. "But I'll take it from here; after all, I am his homeroom teacher."

"Well… okay," said Yukie.

"Thank you," said Terada and they both bowed.

"See you guys tomorrow," said Yukie and she walked away.

"Terada-sensei?" said Sakura as she looked up at him. Terada smiled.

"Someone told me that Li had to run fifty laps," he said. Sakura nodded.

"That's not like him," he said surprised himself. "Doesn't he usually ditch?"

"Uh…" started Sakura.

"Well anyway," said Terada. "I'll leave the rest to you."

"Thank you, Terada-sensei," said Sakura.

Terada waved as walked away and Sakura faced to where Syaoran was. She walked up to him as he ran towards her direction.

"Huh? Where did Kimura-sensei go?" he said as he stopped running.

"Uh… that doesn't matter," said Sakura. "Let's go."

"Er okay," he said and they walked to the baseball field. Sakura sat down on the bleachers as Syaoran bought a soda for each of them. After he sat down, he gave her the can.

"Ready?" he said smirking.

"Aren't I ever?" she sneered.

"Go!"

They quickly opened their cans and chugged the soda as fast as they could. After a few seconds, they got their empty cans and smashed them on their foreheads. They laughed for a bit and then slowly went silent.

There was a brief pause.

"So… how's your leg?" he said as he threw the empty cans on the wastebasket.

"It's okay," said Sakura. "I can… walk still."

"Yeah right," said Syaoran. "By the looks of what you were doing when you were coming here, it didn't look okay."

"Were you spying me you pervert?" she said.

"What the… you were the one who came to ME," said Syaoran, flabbergasted.

"Shut up at least I saved you," she said.

"But… o… kay…" said Syaoran as his voice faltered from her glare.

Sakura looked at the field, as if her mind was lost for a second. "Hey," she said finally. "Let's check up on the flowers."

"Huh?" said Syaoran.

**At the garden…**

The peonies began to bloom from the bushes, thought they were still young.

"They're growing up…!" said Sakura in awe as she sat down next to them.

"Yeah…" said Syaoran.

They both stared at the flowers for a while. She looked at him, and saw that he was both dirty and sweaty from all the running he had to do.

"Gah Syaoran you reckless idiot," she said finally. "There was never a time when you didn't get in trouble."

"Aw that was harsh," said Syaoran. "Besides, there's no fun in school without doing something a little uh…"

"Stupid?" she said.

"Ahehe…" said Syaoran grinning.

Sakura sighed.

"Hey… they're almost… blooming by now," she said.

"Yeah, by the time we graduate they'll grow out," he said.

"Aren't they your favorite flowers?" she asked.

"Not really…" he said.

"Oh? Then I guess we'd better kill them before they grow out into the field," said Sakura as she raised her foot to stomp on them.

"W-wait!" he said.

"Hah, I thought so," she said triumphantly.

"Hmph," he grunted.

He looked up at the sky for a moment and then at her. "I'll take you home," he said suddenly.

"Huh? No you don't have to," she said.

"No… I want to," he said.

"Eh?" she said.

"Besides your scrawny legs won't be able to support your massive weight," he replied chuckling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Take a joke why don't you…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Syaoran…" said Sakura.

"Yeah?" said Syaoran. He was carrying her on his back..

"You…" she started. "Wait, never mind…"

"Huh? Tell me," he said.

"No it's nothing," she said.

"Tell me or I'm going to throw you off," he said.

"Throw me off and I'm going to kill you," she said.

"No you won't," said Syaoran as he started to pull to his side.

"Aah!" said Sakura as she started to slip off.

"See? You're not killing me! Nyah nyah!" he teased.

"You freaking… ahh!" she said as she started to fall off. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh crap!" said Syaoran as he caught her.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that his face was very close to hers.

"Oh…!" said Sakura blushing.

"Uh…!" said Syaoran as he slowly pulled away.

Someone cleared a throat. They quickly pulled apart but he still held her so she wouldn't fall.

"M-Mom…!" said Syaoran staring. Sakura turned and saw a beautiful middle-aged woman, looking at them with laughter in her eyes.

"Yelan-san!" said Sakura.

"Good afternoon," she said smiling.

"G-g-good a-afternoon!" Sakura and Syaoran stuttered in surprise.

"Oh, was I intruding a moment there?" said Yelan chuckling.

"_Mom!"_ said Syaoran (Sakura felt steam gush out of her ears).

"Sakura-chan, how nice it is to see you," said Yelan ignoring her son. "Come in and have some tea."

"Okay…" said Sakura as they walked through the gate.

Syaoran sighed. They went inside the living room and sat down on couches. Sakura sat next to Syaoran and he sat opposite of Yelan.

"So… I see that you are going to graduate like my son," said Yelan as she sipped her cup filled tea. The maid poured some for Sakura and Syaoran as well and bowed as she left.

"Y-yes…" said Sakura as she placed her cup on the huge table in front of them.

"And you are going to the Seijyu with him?" said Yelan.

"Yes," said Sakura looking at Syaoran who was slowly mixing his tea with a spoon, and obviously had the look of boredom and embarrassment on his face.

"Hmm," she said. "I remember you when you were only ten years old… you were so cute and sweet, as you are now."

Sakura blushed while Syaoran boringly stared.

"Well Sakura-chan," said Yelan. "I know this is too brief, but I need to talk to Syaoran here…"

"No it's okay," said Sakura as she abruptly sat up from her chair. "I'll leave now. Good afternoon Yelan-sama. See you Syaoran."

Sakura waved as she took her bag and her shoes and walked outside. Syaoran stared after her as she left. Yelan watched her son intently as she sipped her tea.

"Sakura-chan… is a very cute girl isn't she Syaoran?" she said finally.

"Ye—NO!" blurted Syaoran as he looked back at her ("Ohoho!" laughed Yelan).

"Even my own son amuses me in these kinds of things," she said.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" said Syaoran quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes… I received your latest report card," she said. "You received high marks in your classes as usual. I want to say that I am proud of you."

"Uh… is that it?" he asked.

"Yes… and no," she replied. Syaoran was confused.

"Then—?"

"For your effort I decided to give you a present," said Yelan.

"A credit card?" he said. Yelan cleared her throat as if she had just heard something stupid.

"No," she said. "But remember when you were very young… you wanted to travel to the outside like your father?"

"Oh yeah… but that was a long time ago," he said. "And Dad died…"

"Yes… but you can still enjoy traveling," she said. "My son…"

She smiled at him warmly as he stared at her.

"I want you to study abroad in America."

**To be continued.**

Next chapter coming soon! Please review as always!


End file.
